Digivice
The Digivice is a device from the fictional anime/manga Digimon series. They are based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet. In the anime seasons 1-5, as well as the manga V-Tamer, Chronicle, D-Cyber (Chinese manga), and Digimon Next, the Digivice is used by human characters to make their Digimon partners Digivolve, and in some cases, to transform themselves into Digimon. In some series, the protagonists must face the threat of human enemies also possessing Digivices and Digimon partners too. Each story featured one or two of the many types of Digivice presented so far. Digivices used in the anime Original Digivice Wielded by the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure, the original Digivices were created for them by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to Digivolve up to Champion level; when used in conjunction with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices also permit Digivolution to the Ultimate level, and, in the case of Tai and Matt, Warp Digivolution to the Mega level. When employed for an Ultimate or Mega level Digivolution, the Digivices warp and change color, matching the colorations of the DigiDestined's Crests, as follows: *'Tai:' Orange *'Matt:' Blue *'Izzy:' Purple *'Sora:' Red *'Mimi:' Green *'Joe:' Gray *'T.K.:' Yellow *'Kari:' Pink In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon - those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various international DigiDestined seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. D-3 Digivice The D-3s are the Digivices of the new DigiDestined introduced in Digimon Adventure 02, having been created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones along with the Digi-Eggs to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s - released from the Digi-Egg of Courage - T.K. and Kari's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white centre with differently-coloured grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: Image: DavissD3.jpg|'Davis:' Blue Image:CodyD3.jpg|'Cody:' Yellow Image:YoleiD3.jpg|'Yolei:' Red Image:KenD3.jpg|'Ken:' Black (Gray centre) Image:TKD3.jpg|'T.K.:' Green Image:KariD3.jpg|'Kari:' Pink Dubbed "D-3s" by Izzy for their three settings - Digital, Detect and Discover - the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution to Ultimate. Used in conjunction with Digi-Eggs (stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals") D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports" - computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original Digidestined released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Digivolution. In the guise of the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed a series of "Control Spires" around the Digital World and broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the spires generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Digivolution in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence and was able to use his Digivice to naturally evolve his Digimon partner, Wormmon; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the animated series. Toy versions of the D-3s were divided in five versions: Version 1(Veemon/Wormmon), Version 2(Hawkmon/Gatomon), and Version 3(Armadillomon/Patamon). While the other characters' D-3s were used, Kari and TK's were replaced with white/blue and black/blue respectively. There is also a "Paildramon version" and final "clear" version of Davis D-3. D-Arc (D-Power in Japan) Digivice used in Digimon Tamers with the following colors; Image:TakatoDArk1.jpg|'Takato:' Red/White (1st Digivice) Image:TakatoDArk2.jpg|'Takato:' Gold/White (2nd Digivice) Image:HenryDArk.jpg|'Henry:' Green/White Image:RikaDArk.gif|'Rika:' Blue/White Image:RyoDArk.gif|'Ryo:' White/Blue Image:JeriDArk.gif|'Jeri:' Yellow/White Image:KazuDArk.gif|'Kazu:' Orange/White Image:KentaDArk.gif|'Kenta:' Light Pink/White Image:SuzieDArk.gif|'Suzie:' Dark Pink/White Image:AiMakoDArk.gif|'Ai and Mako:' Purple/White * Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Janyu Lee) that the D-Power was inspired by the Xerox Dynabook, as a portable computer interface for children. * D-Arc is an anagram of "card" * Can be used with a Digimon collector's card to Digi-Modify (Card Slash). * Originally the primary Tamer's Digimon needed to be exposed to Calumon's power in order for the D-Arc to Digivolve them to the Champion Level. Starting in Episode 14, a Digivolution Card aided this function. * Can be used with a Blue Card for Matrix Digivolution.In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the above and the Digivolution from Rookie to Mega * Can be used by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo to Biomerge Digivolve (Matrix Evolve).In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate and Rookie to Mega * Can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing. Only Suzie was seen doing this. It is not known whether the other Tamers' have this function. Seen in When is a Mon Justimon?. ** Can analyze Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees. Seen in Digimon, Digimon, Everywhere. * Has a Compass/Radar function. Seen in Guilmon Comes Alive. ** Can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby. Seen in To Fight or Not to Fight. * Ryo's digivice is seen to generate an energy whip, it is unknown whether the other Tamers' Digivices have this function. * Can heal the partner's Digimon. Seen in A World Apart. * Has a clock setting, according to a sound bite that played while Takato was messing with his D-Arc. Alluded to in Not As Seen on TV. * Takato and Rika received their D-Arc Digivice's by slashing a Blue Card through a card-reader. * Henry received his by slashing a blue card through a computer Digimon gaming attachment. * The other Tamer's D-Arc Digivice's appeared before them in a shroud of light, allegedly delivered by DigiGnomes. * Not able to read a Deva's Data. * Takato's original red D-Arc was destroyed as a result of Guilmon becoming Megidramon, and he received a new gold/white D-Arc in its place which also had Digi-code written on it, reading: Dejimon Teima-zu, which is Digimon Tamers in Japanese. D-Tector (D-Scanner in Japan) Digivice used in Digimon Frontier with the following colors; Image:TakuyaDScan1.jpg|'Takuya:' Black / Crimson (1st Digivice) Image:TakuyaDScan2.gif|'Takuya:' Red / Gray (2nd Digivice) Image:KojiDScan1.jpg|'Koji:' White / Naviblue (1st Digivice) Image:KojiDScan2.gif|'Koji:' Purple / Black (2nd Digivice) Image:TommyDScan.jpg|'Tommy:' Light Blue / Green Image:ZoeDScan.jpg|'Zoe:' Purple / Pink Image:JPDScan.jpg|'J.P.:' Blue / Yellow Image:KoichiDScan.jpg|'Koichi:' Black / Gray * Allows the Digidestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit EvolutionIn the Japanese version, Spirit Evolution is the evolution used with both Human and Beast Spirits.. ** Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors were upgraded twice: first by Seraphimon, to allow Fusion Evolution (Double Spirit Evolution), and then again by Ophanimon to allow Unified Spirit Evolution (Hyper Spirit Evolution). * Can be used to scan and realize Fractal Code (Digi-Code). * Can be used to talk to each other as seen when Zoe tried to talk to Takuya who was still inside Sakkakumon. Also can communicate to their spirits. * Has a Compass/Radar function. * Created by Ophanimon by changing the DigiDestined Cell Phones into D-Tectors (except Koichi, whose D-Tector came out of Koji's). Data Link Digivice (Digivice IC in Japan) * Digivice used in Digimon Savers with the following colors; **'Marcus:' Orange/White **'Thomas:' Blue/White **'Yoshino:' Pink/White **'Keenan:' Purple/Black **'Megumi:' White/Black (Can swap with Miki) **'Miki:' Black/White (Can swap with Megumi) **'Sampson:' Red/Black **'Yushima:' Green/Black * It allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge" to Champion/Adult stage and/or "D.N.A. Full Charge" to Ultimate/Perfect stage. The lead characters are able to generate something known as a "D.N.A." (Digimon Natural Abitity) ("Digisoul" in the original version) It emerges from the human partner's hand for the evolution from Rookie to Champion, and from the heart which engulfs the body for the evolution from Champion to Ultimate. When received by a Digimon, it allows them to digivolve. (Almost similar to the "Spirit Evolution" in Frontier, with the exception of the human evolving into a Digimon) * It is also capable of absorbing a Digimon from a certain device on the rear end. In the first two Episodes of Savers Lalamon spends most of her time in it, and fits perfectly, while Agumon seems a bit squeezed in. * The buttons on its face are the same as the DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad) logo. Is about 3 1/2" tall, about 1 1/2" wide, and about 1/2" thick. * In episode 28, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino finally succeed in summoning the true power of the Digisoul, but the Digivice iCs were not able to handle the raw power and were broken. In episode 37 however, the same did not occur with Keenan, whom was apparently capable of controlling his Digisoul and digivolved Falcomon via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" to his Mega form, Ravemon. In episode 41, Sampson also showed he could bring Kudamon to its Mega form, Sleipmon, with his iC. * In episode 25, it was revealed that Ikuto's Digivice was built by Suguru Daimon, who also had his own Digivice which later became the first Digivice to become the "Digivice Burst". During his time in the Digital World, Suguru has sent a Kudamon and Kamemon to the Real World, who would later become partners with Satsuma and Yushima, as they gave them the blueprints to built the Digivice iC and form the DATS. * A version of this Digivice is used in Digimon World DS, except there is no D.N.A. system, and there is an added Digifarm function instead. Digivice Burst * Digivice used in Digimon Savers Digivice Burst Official Site * An upgraded version of the Digivice iC with the following colors; **'Marcus:' Black/Orange **'Thomas:' Black/Blue **'Yoshino:' White/Pink **'Keenan:' Purple/Light Gray **'Spencer:' Black/Yellow * Allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" to the Ultimate/Mega level. * Has all the same functions as the iC, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst!" to activate "Burst Mode" * A new addition, to the side of the Digivice Burst, called a "Signal Port", allows the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution (Activates the Burst Mode) * In episode 29, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino managed to repair their broken Digivice iCs and turn them into Bursts, thanks to BantyoLeomon's training. Keenan's iC evolved to Burst in Episode 43 when he and Yoshino finally managed to bring their partners to Burst Mode. * Spencer Damon was the first one to obtain the Digivice Burst after meeting with BantyoLeomon, before the start of the series. Pseudo Digivice iC * Digivice used in Digimon Savers . * This digivice is only used by Professor Akihiro Kurata in Digimon Savers, the main villain of the series. ** Professor Akihiro Kurata: Purple/Green * Allows Gizmon to pseudo-evolve to either Gizmon: AT (Adult/Champion level) or Gizmon: XT (Pefect/Ultimate level). * Has the function to create an "Artificial D.N.A.", to allow Gizmon to pseudo-evolve anytime. * It has an equipped circuit line that is attached from the digivice to a small storage portable, which holds the energy to create the "Artificial D.N.A.". Bio Digivice iC * Digivice used in Digimon Savers. * Digivices that were used by the three people under the command of Kurata to turn themselves into bio-digimon. ** Kouki: Blue/Gray ** Nanami: Burgundy/Gray ** Ivan: Brown/Gray * The Digivice is kept under the forearm, then when it's needed slides out into the hand. * Also created by Kurata. * "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge" allows the people to evolve into a hybrid Armor level Digimon. For their Ultimate/Mega level, only Nanami calls out "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". Digivices used in the manga Digivice 01 * Used by the chosen of V-Tamer. * Taichi got his from Whamon as a parting gift. * Had all the functions of the original v-pet and a built in analyzer. * Comes in a few different colors (silver/blue and black/black). * By "hitting" two Digivice 01 together, the user can cause a Jogress Evolution. To cancel this evolution the Digivices must be crossed. * Allows the user to send commands to their Digimon. Digimon Pendulum X * Considered as the Digivice of Digimon Chronicle. * Had an X-Antibody indicator on it. * Comes in different Colors. D-Cyber * Used by the Tamers of the Chinese manga D-Cyber. * Shape of a flip-style cell phone. * Also had an X-Antibody indicator. * In reality, the toy is just a hacked Pendulum X made by Bandai Asia. Digivice iC * Digivice used in Digimon Next. * Tsurugi's came from his Digimon Mini. * Stores an endless supply of food. * Has the ability to heal a Digimon. * Can store DigiTamas. * Has a Toilet Function, which cleans up a Digimon's excreation. * Stores DigiDollars which the inbuilt Digital Manager uses to pay for things, e.g. Trailmon Rides. * Allows for a Digimon's DP (Digimon's Power) to be exhibited and shown on the screen. * Uploads data to a partner's Digimon to allow for things such as new attacks. * Contains a function named Light, although it is unknown what this does. (Screen illumination?) * Alerts the owner of incoming danger, if it is a Digimon, the screen will display the Digimon's DP. * More info above. Notes and References